


So you're keeping me?

by valkyeet



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Darejones, F/M, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, they're called Mess for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: “Fuck you.”Matt gave his little half laugh. “Well, maybe not now.”Or, Matt Murdock is back and he's on her sofa.





	So you're keeping me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying so hard to finally write something and here I am, in a brand new fandom.

Matt Murdock was lying on her sofa. No, no, wait. Matt Murdock was lying on her sofa.

Jessica rolled her eyes. She wasn’t drunk enough for a dead man to be on her sofa. Not at this hour in the morning. Or this hour in the afternoon. Whatever. Time can fuck itself.

She stumbled over to her desk where the half empty bottle sat. Expecting it to have more than just half, she used to much force to pick up the flask and stumbled back. Grumbling, she downed it and shook her head. Then she collapsed back in bed.

Sprawled across on her bed, it finally hit her. Matt Murdock. On her sofa. Shit. In panic, Jessica got up too fast and tripped on the stars she was seeing.

Matt groaned.

She finally made it to the sofa and reached behind to grab anything off her desk and held out the empty flask like a knife.

“Why the fuck are you on my sofa?”

Her arm swayed.

Matt groaned again.

“Why. The fuck. Are you on my fucking sofa?”

“Jess…”

Matt’s useless fucking eyes were open and he was turning his head, as if he could somehow start seeing if he tried hard enough.

“No. No! You don’t get to fucking die and then, and then…” Jessica tried to find her words. “Fucking ‘Jess’ me.”

He held up his hand and Jessica’s face softened. His arm fell back next to him. Jessica rubbed her forehead then walked into her kitchen to find her first aid kit.

Matt tried sitting up and by the time he was upright, Jessica was there to grab his shoulder and shove him down.

“Stay down.”

Matt stayed silent as she pulled his shirt off.

“No dinner first?”

Jessica scoffed.

“Who bandaged you up, asshole?” she asked as she dropped onto the floor by his side.

Matt didn’t answer so she stayed silent. Finally, “My mom.”

Jessica frowned. “Thought you were an orphan.” Matt sighed. 

“Yeah me too,” he said quietly. “Turned out she had just left and chose not to return when nine-year-old me got hit by a truck full of chemicals.”

“Sucks,” she grumbled. “My parents just stayed dead.”

He sighed again.

“Jess–”

“Shut up,” she ordered.

He did.

 

* * *

  

“Jess?”

Jessica swiveled her barstool around. “Matt Murdock is alive!” she proclaimed.

Luke raised his eyebrows.

“This is the third time you’ve called me here and told me the same thing.”

“Yes… except this time, I’m not hallucinating.”

Luke didn’t look too sure.

“Jessica, the building collapsed on him,” he pointed out.

“I know!” she growled.

Luke scrunched up his face in an effort to not say anything.

“Fine!” she conceded. Luke exhaled, so she continued. “Let’s go to my apartment, you can see for yourself.”

Luke’s forehead hit the table.

 

* * *

 

“Jessica… there’s no one in here.”

Jessica’s eyes widened when she saw the sofa was empty. She opened her mouth to scream in anger when the toilet flush went off. She rounded on Luke for a split second, her eyebrows raised in a mock ‘you wanna keep going’ expression.

Matt limped out of the bathroom. “I guess I’m not here,” he said, curling back up on the sofa.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Drama queen,” she muttered, just quietly enough for him to hear.

Luke pulled Jessica outside of the apartment. “Where did you find him? 

“You know he can hear you right?” she muttered.

“What?”

“He can hear us,” Jessica clarified.

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled her into the elevator.

“He can still–”

“I know,” Luke grumbled.

Once they reached an alleyway three buildings away, Luke started only to be cut off again.

“Asshole can probably still hear us.”

“Maybe, but answer the question. Where did you find him?”

 Jessica shrugged. “I woke up and he was on my sofa.”

Exasperated, Luke asked “When did you wake up?”

Jessica shrugged again. “Two? Or Three?” Luke waited until she clarified. “P.M. And I’m sorry, but what’s the point of this?” She waved around at their surroundings.

“We need to discuss what to do with him.”

She scoffed. “What do you mean ‘what to do with him’?”

Luke tried correcting himself, “I mean–”

“No, I don’t care what you mean. I’m–we’re keeping him,” Jessica declared. “No way in hell are we losing him again because Danny sucks at keeping Hell’s Kitchen safe.”

Luke let her breathe before he asked “is that the only reason?”

 She glared. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

When Jessica returned to her apartment, she was alone. 

“So you’re keeping me?” Matt joked from his place on the sofa.

“Fuck you.”

Matt gave his little half laugh. “Well, maybe not _now.”_

Jessica groaned and Matt’s smile got bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [my tumblr](https://brucesbaners.tumblr.com) and if you would like to support me, you can donate me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y4L3CE)


End file.
